Networks typically include many different types of devices. For example, a typical network may include tens to hundreds of routers, switches, gateways, servers, etc. that aid in transporting data from a source to a destination. In some instances, a change may need to be performed across a group of devices. For example, a new user may be hired at a company and that user may need to have access to the group of devices. Therefore, it may be necessary to add the user to each device in the group so that the user may access the devices. If the change is to occur on the group of devices, but only occurs on a small subset of the devices, it is often desirable to figure out why the change did not occur on the remaining devices in the group. Logs are often created when changes are made to a network. These logs, however, typically only include the identity of the person that performed the change, what was changed, and when it was changed. This information is insufficient for identifying why the network devices were not properly changed.